


Funeral

by Immortal_trash389



Series: Cataclyst/Funeral [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, this one's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), dylin/scott
Series: Cataclyst/Funeral [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685050
Kudos: 1





	Funeral

My throat tightened as I stood by the casket, hitching Tate higher on my hip. I stared at Scott's face, eyes closed and peaceful expression on his features. I knew that had to be the embalmer's doing, since the last time I'd seen him, his face was one of anguish. Of longing, of fright… of betrayal.

I swallowed around the knot in my throat, sniffling softly. Tate gently tugged on my ear, and I looked at him. 

“Mama wake up?” I shook my head, combing my fingers through his curls.

“No, Tat. Mama's not waking up.” He furrowed his brow, watching me with a curious glint in his eye.

“No?” I shook my head again, shifting him on my hip. 

“Go sit with Titi. Papi needs to be alone for a moment.” He nodded quickly, scurrying off to find Dan. I turned my attention to Scott again, tears welling up unbidden.

“I'm sorry, babe… I should've been there…” I reached to caress his face before pulling my hand back. “I miss you… I wish I could hear your voice again… Fuck, I'm being selfish… This is what you wanted, so who am I to try to reverse it?” I brushed a tear from my cheek, only for it to quickly be replaced. I sniffled, watching his face. “I just want to hold you again…”


End file.
